1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking lock mechanism for brake pedals which operate braking units and a cruising control mechanism for a speed change pedal which operates a stepless transmission, both of the mechanisms being equipped on a working vehicle.
2. Related Art
A conventional working vehicle may include a step at one lateral side of the vehicle on which a speed change pedal is disposed which can change the traveling speed of the vehicle and can freely switch to the forward or rearward traveling direction. On the other lateral side of the working vehicle two left and right turn brake pedals are disposed which can independently brake left and right braking units. Additionally, a master brake pedal is generally disposed in the vicinity of the speed changing pedal to simultaneously activate both left and right braking units. Such a construction is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 6-20867, for example.
Also, well-known is a construction which includes a pair of left and right brake pedals connected with a pair of left and right braking units, a speed change pedal for operating a hydraulic stepless transmission, a cruising control mechanism for locking the speed change pedal at a desired speed change position, and a releasing mechanism for releasing the braking state of speed change pedal when the left and right braking units are simultaneously operated. Such a construction is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 2-108116.
In the former conventional construction, it is disclosed that the left and right turn brake pedals are trod independently to operate the left and right braking units, respectively. When the master brake pedal is trod, an interlocking member simultaneously abuts against a connecting member of a right outer cylinder and an abutting member of a brake shaft so as to simultaneously operate the left and right braking units. This construction does not, however, disclose a cruising control mechanism, which can fix and release a desired forward traveling operation position of the running pedal.
In the latter construction, the locking mechanism for speed change pedals is provided in which the locked state of speed change pedal cannot be released without simultaneously treading the left and right brake pedals, the mounting portion of the locking mechanism being directly mounted to a vehicle frame, which is troublesome to assemble. Also, no parking lock mechanism for the braking pedal is provided.